The present invention generally relates to mapping technologies, and more specifically, to constructing a spatial map of a physical space.
Maps of physical spaces are used to those navigating or moving within the physical spaces. For example, a map of a building can indicate rooms, obstacles, features, etc. within the physical space. Retailer stores may provide maps to their customers to aid the customers in navigating the store.